Some Can't Let Go
by whentheytalkaboutlove
Summary: Quinn sings it out when words aren't enough.


"Breakfast is ready!" Judy Fabray yelled out. It usually took some effort for Quinn to wake up, but this morning was an exception. Yale early action applications were due back in November and now it was time to start hearing back. Quinn hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush her teeth. She didn't want to wait a moment longer so as soon as she was done, she threw some new clothes on and went outside. Chills ran up and down her spine and and a million thoughts ran through her mind as she walked up to the box, took a deep breath and opened it.

"Nothing!", she cried out. Devastated, she went back inside. She ate her breakfast, grabbed her book bag, and headed to school. Quinn was stressed and confused. She was so sure her acceptance letter would arrive today. She was relieved when her last class was over, and that meant Glee club was next. She needed to distract herself from the stress all of this was causing her.

"One word guys: Michael." Mr. Schuester announced to the club. As he wrote on the board, voices and excited discussion filled the room. "Your assignment this week is to perform a number in honor of the King of Pop. We won Sectionals performing his music and I believe it's time to celebrate him". The club was so excited and started to discussing every Michael song they knew, even thinking of some mash-ups that might work.

Once Glee club was over, Quinn immediately went to her locker to put away her books. When she closed it, something caught her attention. She saw Noah Puckerman talking to Coach Beiste. He noticed her eyes on him and glanced up at each other. They shot a smile at each other. She felt her face flush and gave him a small wave. She wanted to talk to him about Yale, but didn't want to interrupt their conversation.

Suddenly, she felt someone tap her arm. She turned around to see Brittany and Santana. "What's wrong, Quinn? You didn't seem very happy during Glee club. Dancing to Michael Jackson will be fun!" Brittany said as she locked pinkys with Santana. Quinn sighed and said, "It's not that. I was supposed to get my Yale letter today, but I woke up this morning to an empty mailbox, that's what happened." "You slept with a mailbox in your room?" Brittany joked. Santana knew Brittany was trying to lighten the mood, so she added seriously, "Look Q, you shouldn't beat yourself up over this college stuff. I know I don't say this enough, but I think you're smart. I know you have what it takes to get in." Quinn was surprised at Santana's confession and those were exactly the words she needed to hear.

"So what are you doing after school, Quinn? Do you want to watch movies with me and Santana? We have tons of snacks and can help you take your mind off things." Brittany said as Santana nodded in agreement. "We don't always do this, but we think we can make an exception. It'll be great, you'll see." Santana and Brittany gave Quinn a hug and the trio walked to Santana's house with locked pinkies.

The sleepover turned out to be just what Quinn needed. She missed hanging out with her friends and simply having a good time. They made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and watched cartoons. They were almost finished eating when there was a knock on the door. Santana checked it out and found Judy Fabray. "Oh, hello Santana!" Judy said. Santana said,"Hello Ms. Fabray! What's going on?" Judy replied, "Well you know Quinnie applied to Yale in November. She was so devastated when the letter didn't arrive in the mail yesterday. However, I checked the mail today and here it is! The golden ticket to my Quinnie's future! May I come in?" Santana was surprised and immediately let Judy in. "Mom! What happened? What are you doing here?" Quinn said, perplexed to see her mother here. Judy walked over to Quinn and said, "Sorry to interrupt your sleepover, girls. But I have something very important to show you Quinn. The letter from Yale arrived today."

The room went silent as Quinn walked over to reach for the envelope. "This is it!" Brittany said with excitement. Quinn looked at all the girls and smiled; she was glad to have them around for this moment and even more happier that she has them in her life. "Ok, here it goes." Quinn teared open the envelope and read, "Dear Ms. Fabray, It is my great pleasure to offer you admission to Yale University for the Fall Semester." Quinn jumped and yelled out, "I got in!" Judy, Brittany, and Santana cheered for her and gave her a hug. "I'm so proud of you dear. Your dreams are coming true!" Judy Fabray said and eyes started to tear up. "Let's go celebrate girls! I know a fabulous spa just a few blocks from here." Brittany and Santana immediately went to change their clothes and get ready.

Quinn gave her mom one last hug and said, "Thanks mom. I'm so happy.I finally got something right and it feels amazing. I couldn't have done it without you." Judy smiled at Quinn and said, "I' am so proud of you Quinn. There will be nothing but good things coming for you from now on. Now go get ready." Quinn nodded and went to fix herself. Quinn was beyond thrilled, everything was falling into place. She couldn't wait to talk to Puck about this.

Part 2  
Quinn got up for school after a weekend of celebration. She had a huge smile on her face as she proceeded to do her regular morning routine. Arriving at school, Quinn felt a sense of confidence and happiness that she's never felt before. With her shoulders back and head held up high Quinn walked down the halls of McKinley like she always did, like she owned them.

There was nothing she was going to miss about this school, except maybe Glee club and especially..."Hey Quinn, hold up!" A voice called out from behind. Quinn turned around to see Noah Puckerman running down the hall to catch up to her.

"I heard Yale applicants got their letters this weekend. Are you in?" Quinn took a deep breath and said, "I got in Puck! I got in!". Puck looked like a kid on Christmas morning, his face was glowing with pride and adoration. He pulled Quinn in for a hug and just said quietly, "I knew you would. There was no doubt in my mind about it, Quinn. I meant it when I said that if there's anyone who's gonna make it out of this town and make something of herself, it's you."

Quinn pushed her hair out of her face and looked up into Puck's eyes. They were filled with love and can't help but feel warm inside.

"What about you?" She asks. "I hope you're still not going to be in the pool cleaning business." Puck looks at the floor and scratches his head, "I applied to NYU for music. My cousin graduated from their music education program and he loved it. He's teaching music now and does a few gigs whenever he can and he's really happy. So I figured if it worked out for him, it can work for me too. I also applied to three different music conservatories for guitar, one here in Ohio and the other two in New York. But I don't know Quinn, the school's are pretty competitive with only 25 spots open a year." Quinn's eyebrows furrowed as she stared into his eyes. She shook her head and put her hand on his shoulder.

She was about to say something, when the school speaker went on and a voice said, "Quinn Fabray please come to the office. Quinn Fabray come to my office immediately." Quinn didn't move a muscle. "I believe in you Puck and you're getting into NYU and all those other amazing schools. Don't you dare think otherwise." Puck's smirk transformed into a big goofy grin. He was thankful that someone had finally believed in him. "See ya later, Quinn." They both went their separate ways into the hallway but before she went into the office, Quinn turned around to give Puck one last look. She smiled to herself as she opened the door.

"What did they want Quinn?" Santana asked her as they walked down the halls to go to lunch. "Mr. Schue and Figgins wanted to congratulate me on my acceptance." Quinn replied. "Oh cool. Do you know what you're singing for Glee club? Me and Britt haven't decided yet." Santana grabbed her lunch tray while Quinn grabbed a sandwich, fruit salad and a water bottle and said, "I kind of have an idea."

"Hello ladies!" The girls saw Puck approaching them carrying boxes of pizza for the football team. The girls greeted him and Santana asked him if he heard anything from a college yet. "No not yet, but word is a few people got into NYU already. There's only a few spots open for the music program and I just feel like I'm hanging by a thread. There's so many talented artists trying to make it out there, maybe I might not make the cut. See you girls at Glee club later." Santana immediately looked at Quinn with concern. She knew Quinn's true feelings for Puck all along, she knew that they were always supposed to be together.

Finally breaking the silence Santana asks Quinn, "Quinn, are you alright?" Quinn looked up at Santana and said "He's better than that and he should know it. Santana, I-" Santana put her hand up,"You don't even need to finish that sentence. I know Quinn. You think I don't notice the way you look at him every time he sings a song during Glee club? Not to mention that you two have been spending lots of time together recently." She put her hand on Quinn's shoulder and said, "Look, if you think he's better than all those lame preppy pop-singing twinks at NYU, you should tell him that. Good luck, Q." Santana flashed her a loving smile and walked away to join Brittany at their table.

-The music starts playing in her mind-

Quinn nods and looks back at Puck who is surrounded by the football players. She smiles to herself and leaves the cafeteria. Walking down the hallway, Quinn can't help but think of a moment she can't forget. Quinn is thinking about her past relationships- when her mind turns to a particular moment. When Sam dumped her last year, she went after Finn to get her popularity back. She was holding hands with Finn in the hallway when she spots Puck looking at her and feels butterflies in her stomach. She ignores the feeling and continues walking with Finn; even though she wants nothing more than to turn around and be with Puck.

After that the moments she's shared with Puck start to fill her mind. When school was finished, Quinn went straight to her room and went looking through a blue and gold box. In the box are pictures, notes, and little memories of when she used to live with Puck. Quinn picks up a photo and sees Puck with his arms around her then-pregnant belly. They looked so happy and Quinn admits to herself that there was never a dull moment with Puck. Sure they had their ups and downs, but that's normal in every relationship. At the end of the day, Puck would always be the one to make her smile the most, to make her feel like she wasn't alone in this. All those struggles were worth it in the end because not only did it bring them closer, it also just proves how really great parents they could have been.

It has been a few days since Puck told her about his future plans. Concerned that he might not make it to New York, she focuses her mind on something else. She looks up lyrics and comes across the perfect song for the Glee assignment. She starts to practice the song and memorizing the lyrics_. "Then you try to say you're leaving me, and I always have to say no. Tell me why, is it so? Don't want to let you go."_

"My song is Never Can Say Goodbye. It's a special song that has an important message that I want everyone to hear. Especially now that we're all going our separate ways." Quinn says and looks at Puck. She smiles and the music begins.

When it was over, everyone gave Quinn a round of applause and Mr. Schue said, "Alright Quinn! That was amazing and I could really feel your passion in the song. Hey and congratulations on your acceptance to Yale University!" The glee club said their congratulations and Quinn said, "Thanks everyone. I couldn't have done it without the love and support of each and every one of you." Quinn walks up to Puck and puts her hands in his and thanks him for believing in her. "But Puck, you're the first person to ever tell me that I could make it out of Lima. You believed in me and I made it. I can't thank you enough Puck. Now it's time that you learned the message. If there's anyone who has the ambition and soul to get out of this town and become a legend, it's you Puck. "Quinn gives him a hug. When Glee club is over, Puck and Quinn walk out together.

"Thanks Quinn. No one's ever said that to me before. If you ever need me, you know where to find me. No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you." With that, Quinn kissed him. "That song was for you. I'm going to Yale, but that doesn't mean I'll leave you behind. I could never say goodbye to you."

They walked to Quinn's house hand-in-hand and cooked dinner. After the meal, Quinn showed him her blue and gold box. She's never showed it anyone, but she felt that it would be right to bond over memories. After Quinn gave birth to Beth, they didn't really talk much. But now it's as if they never said goodbye.


End file.
